


a larry sally date

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [75]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Salarry, Sally Face - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sally and Larry plan a date.





	a larry sally date

Sal laid down on his bed, relaxing. He had just finished his homework, and had nothing to do. He had no plans for the rest of the night, so he guessed he would be alone, maybe read some comics or practice his guitar.

 

Man he would have a boring evening, he thought.

 

But he wouldn’t.

 

He heard the door to the apartment open, and expected his dad coming home from work, but instead heard the familiar voice of Larry, his best friend and (sorta boyfriend? It was kinda hard to tell).

 

“Hey, Sally Face!”

 

“Coming!”

 

Sal got out of bed and quickly put on his prosthetic before meeting Larry in the hallway.

 

“Hey. I expected my dad.”

 

“That’s the thing.” Larry began. “Henry just came down to us and got mom, they’re going on a date.”

 

“What? For real?”

 

“Yep. That dude finally got the balls to ask her out. They’ll be home after midnight, so we’ll be alone for a while. Todd’s parents gave me some new kush a few days ago, it seems really good, wanna smoke? Just let loose and have some fun? You and me?”

 

That wasn’t even a question Larry would have had to ask, he already knew the answer.

 

“Hell yeah, it’s been a while. The bong’s in your room right?”

 

“Yep, with the pot, in that large box with a lock on.”

 

“Nice. Let’s order some pizza, it’ll feel amazing when we’re high. I can pay.”

 

Larry chuckled, giving Sal a smile. Sal smiled back, but it wasn’t visible, thanks to his prosthetic covering his face. Larry however, could still tell when Sal was smiling. He knew that boy so well. Sal’s emotions were basically his own.

 

Sal really looked forward to this evening, letting loose with Larry, relaxing, just having a great time, the two of them. Just chatting about things that come to their minds, probably cuddling, and just being teens, living their lives.

 

Larry seemed to think the same thing.

 

“Nice, it’s a Larry Sally date.”

 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way. Let’s go get stoned.”


End file.
